As The Story Unfolds
by Hibisha
Summary: A game of chinese whispers is being played and Mimi is caught in the middle of it!


Hibisha: Hi everybody!

Crowd: *crickets*

Burn: Yo peeps!

Crowd: *goes into a frenzy* HEY!

Hibisha *furiously*: Why don't you guys just slap me in the face while you're at it, huh?

Burn: It's OK. I'm just hot….plus, look; they are fan-_girls, _not guys.

Hibisha: hmph! I do not own Duel Masters. BTW, there will be a lot of OCs in this story. 5 to be exact.

Burn: On with the fic!

* * *

"**As The Story Unfolds."**

Mimi was miserable. Her friend Elena had just called her and informed her that Shobu had asked Sakura out on a date yesterday. Anybody who knew Mimi knew she had the hots for the spiky dual-haired teen. Mimi let out a huge sigh. God this was horribly painful. Ever since she could remember, she had been in love with Shobu. There was something about him that really got to her. It made her feel so alive it was scary.

"Maybe Elena heard it wrong." she thought hopefully. It wouldn't be the first time. Elena Carter had a tendency of not getting facts straight before she spread the rumor around. Plus she had this over active imagination. Mimi paced around the room for a few minutes. GOD! ALL THIS SUSPENSE WAS KILLING HER! She grabbed her purse, forced her feet into her shoes and walked out the front door- slamming the door behind her.

She made her way towards Elena's house. Elena's butler opened it at the first ring.

"Is Elena in?" Mimi demanded, as the butler Mr. Carter had hired to cater to his daughter's every need asked her to state her reason for visiting.

"Come in." he said, bowing slightly, "I shall ask Mistress Elena to come immediately." He led her inside the Carters' mansion. Leaving her in the lounge, he quickly left the room. In a few minutes, Elena appeared wearing something that suited an old Shakespeare movie. It was a long white dress which had netted sleeves. No design what-so-ever except that there was a lace around the waist. Her blonde hair was set around her face in waves. What could Mimi say? Rich people were always eccentric.

"Mimi!" Elena said, her blue eyes sparkling, "How are you?" Another thing that annoyed Mimi about Elena was her voice. It was so sweet, so sugary and so soft that it made her want to punch Elena's daylight's out. But she couldn't.

Not before she got some answers anyways.

"Elena," she said impatiently, "Who told you Shobu asked Sakura out?" Mimi held her breath.

"Who told me?" Elena put one perfectly manicured finger on her chin, "Let's see now. I think it was Madison." Mimi blinked. Madison? Madison Harp? Oh great.

"What did she say?" Mimi demanded, "Her exact words?"

"She said that Shobu and Sakura went on a date yesterday." Elena said.

"Thanks." Mimi said to Elena curtly before rushing out of the mansion. She made her way towards Madison's house. Madison Harp, the curvy blue-eyed red-head, was in the front lawn watering the plants.

"Hi Mimi." she said cheerfully but her smile disappeared as soon as she caught the look on Mimi's face.

"Madison, how do you know that Shobu asked Sakura out on a date?" Mimi demanded. Madison looked at her confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked. Mimi stared at her.

"Didn't you tell Elena that Shobu went on a date with Sakura yesterday?" Mimi asked cautiously. Madison shook her head, a slight blush appearing across her face which was hard to notice because of her tan.

"I just told her what Garnet told me. Yesterday, Shobu had said Sakura was his mate." she replied. Mimi froze. This had two alternatives. Either Shobu meant that Sakura was his mate as in friend or that she was his Soul-mate. _OMHFG!_ Mimi thought frantically, _this is worse than I thought._

"See ya!" Mimi yelled at Madison as she ran towards Garnet's place. Garnet was getting ready for a sunbath and was dressed in a black bikini. It went great with her pale skin and black hair. Plus, it really brought out her sea-green eyes.

"Garnet!" Mimi cried, "What did Shobu say to Sakura yesterday?" Garnet grinned.

"He said that Sakura was great." she replied, applying suntan lotion on her bikini clad body. Mimi blinked. That wasn't so bad. But wait! Shobu never told Mimi that she was great! This required a little more digging. She grabbed the ebony haired girl by the shoulders.

"Garnet, what did Shobu say? I want his exact words." she said, her voice scarily calm. Garnet rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't there Mimi. Alicia told me about it." Mimi didn't respond but ran towards the Richards' residence. Alicia Richards opened the door, her brown hair in tangles.

"Mimi!" she cried, looking embarrassed to be caught in such a horrible sate, "What are you doing here. Don't mind my hair by the way. This is my Sunday morning phase." Mimi ignored this and stared into Alicia's brown eyes.

"Alicia….did Shobu tell Sakura she was his mate yesterday?" Mimi demanded. Alicia's brown eyes widened.

"No. Heather told me Shobu said-" Mimi ran off before Alicia could complete her sentence. She ran to the sports complex where she saw a lone figure jogging. Blonde and blue-eyed, Heather bell could easily be mistaken for Elena's twin sister but unlike Elena, Heather tended to dress up in guy clothes. She was total tomboy. Heather waved at her.

"Hi" she said, her fore-head glistening with sweat. Mimi knelt down to catch her breath.

"Heather," she managed to gasp out, "What did Shobu say to Sakura yesterday? I've been all around town and everyone is giving me different answers but since none of them were really there, I can't be sure of what they tell me." Heather grinned.

"I was there." she said.

"Really?" Mimi cried, "Tell me what he said? Please?" Heather smiled mysteriously.

"Why not ask him yourself?" she suggested. Mimi stared at her. Heather waved to someone behind Mimi.

"Hi Shobu!" she said. Mimi froze. WTF? What was Heather up to? Shobu approached them silently. Mimi saw him look from Heather to her suspiciously.

"Heather, you didn't tell her did you?" Shobu demanded, running a hand through his spiky hair. Heather shook her head. _Tell me what? _Mimi wondered silently.

"I thought you should tell her yourself." Heather replied, "If you don't, then I'll do it. I swear I will. Just tell her." Mimi saw Shobu gulp. Mimi's heart stopped pounded in her chest. Was he going tell her that he was sorry but he was hopelessly in love with Sakura? No, she wouldn't be able to bear it if it came to that.

"Excuse me." she said, pushing past Shobu and running outside the complex. She heard Shobu call out her name but she kept on running. Too bad she was already too out of breath to run further than a few blocks. Too bad her strides could never match up to his. He caught her around in a few moments and pulled her close. Mimi felt her body go slack. What the-?

"Mimi…I wanted to say….I- uh…I…" She stared at him. He was holding her like guy would hold his girl friend. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I wanted to say that I think you're great." he blurted out. Mimi's mind went blank. Did he just say he thought she was GREAT?

"I umm….I've liked you for quite some time and yesterday, I finally asked Sakura to help me and she said that I should just tell you how I feel so there." he said, looking everywhere except at her. She stared at him in silence, her brain still trying to process what had just happened. Shobu took her silence in the wrong way.

"I knew it," he moaned, "I'm so going to murder Heather and Sakura!" Mimi started to giggle. He stared at her.

"What?' he asked. She tapped him playfully on the cheek.

"It's just that all day I've been going around hearing crap like how you loved Sakura and now you say you wanna kill her."

"Who said I love her? I love you." He said, turning pink. She froze.

"Really?" her voice cracked. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes. I mean….I'm about to kiss you right?"

"Huh. What are yo-" she never got to complete her sentence because a pair of soft gently lips pressed against her. Her heart thudded inside her chest as she wrapped her hands around him and began to kiss him back. Suddenly, she heard a small click and there was a flash. They broke the kiss to see Sakura and Heather standing there. With a camera. Grinning like idiots. Oh God.

"We thought we might take a picture of your first kiss." Sakura said, giggling. Heather laughed.

"And make a video of your confession." she added, her eyes dancing. Shobu pulled away from Mimi and took a step towards the girls.

"Haha." he said calmly, "Great. Now hand over that camera and no one gets hurt." Heather clutched something to her chest.

"No!" she cried dramatically and began to run away like crazy. It wasn't long before Shobu began to chase her.

"Get back here!" he yelled. She just laughed like a maniac. Sakura giggled.

"What?" Mimi asked. Sakura grinned.

"I have the camera." she said proudly, holding it up. Mimi sweat-dropped.

"So why is Shobu chasing Heather?" she asked. Sakura sent her an evil smirk.

"Because she ran. It like reverse psychology. She made it look like she had it." Sakura explained, "Anyways, I'll send you the picture when I go home and the video as well." Sakura walked off leaving Mimi alone to think about the day's events.

Turns out, Sakura did send the picture….but not just to her. She pasted it all over the internet for everyone to see. For the next couple of days, both Shobu and Mimi tried to hunt down Sakura and Heather. But for some reason both of them disappeared after school. Although Mimi had taken the picture and put it on her dresser. Now every time she and Shobu went lut on a date, she looked at the picture and giggled.

It was a perfect first kiss.

* * *

Hibisha: Stry left last night.

Burn: How do you feel?

Hibisha: I don't know...sad...lonely. But all the same I know we're still friends. mean what's skype for right?

Burn: You so miss her.

Hibisha: Yes I do...and it really hurts to know that she isn't a phone-call away anymore.

Burn: I see. But like you said, skype her.

Hibisha: Do you expect me to keep the lappie all day? or her to be online all the time?

Burn: Yes.

Hibisha: Oh god.

Burn: *to the crowd* plz review.


End file.
